Intangible
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: "I'm not leaving you alone until you dance with me at least once, Bonnie Bennett." She isn't Katherine. She isn't Elena. And she sure as hell isn't Caroline. Maybe that, Damon decides, is why he cares for her so. DamonBonnie, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

_**Summary: "I'm not leaving you alone until you dance with me at least once, Bonnie Bennett." She isn't Katherine. She isn't Elena. And she sure as hell isn't Caroline. Maybe that, Damon decides, is why he cares for her so. DamonBonnie, oneshot**_

_Okay, I've been wanting to write a Vampire Diaries fanfic for the longest time. I adore the TV show, and I just think that these two have so much potential… I just love them together. That's me! The supporter of alternate pairings, lol. Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy this. This is my first attempt at the fandom and this pairing, so I hope I do a decent job. _

* * *

**Intangible**

* * *

She's glaring at him.

He smirks to himself, his handsome face constricting into an even more devilishly good looking expression.

The fact that she hates him so much is something that draws him to her - like a moth to a flame. It is almost literal - since she is so much like a lively, crackling fire. However, he knows he could never be compared to something as weak and insignificant as a moth, of all things.

Damon isn't sure why she intrigues him so.

It wasn't as if she wasn't attractive - oh, no quite the opposite. She was possibly one of the most attractive beings he'd ever laid his eyes on.

However, it is not only that.

She's strong, independent. She can hold her own, even against vampires.

Bonnie Bennett.

He's seen his share of beautiful women - blonde, brunette, red head. None, however can compare to her, he thinks.

Katherine - mysterious, cunning, sensual, smart. The one woman he was ready to go through hell and back for.

Elena - so similar to Katharine, yet so different. Kind, intelligent, innocent, strong. Katharine's doppelganger. Stefan's other half.

Caroline - blonde, bubbly, slightly scatterbrained. One of the strangest women he'd ever met.

She isn't Katherine. She isn't Elena. And she sure as hell isn't Caroline. Maybe that, Damon decides, is why he cares for her so.

There's certainly something else, right?

Maybe it's because she is one of the only people who openly hates him this much. One of the only people who want to curse him and hit him. One of the ones that would rather die than be touched by him.

Eh, he's always loved the hard-to-get types.

So, she's glaring at him, and he's smirking, and she's denying the undeniable. He knows that sooner or later, they will fall together, like pieces of some ancient puzzle. They'll fall together and they'll fit, just like they're supposed to.

But until then, there's just the hateful stares, harsh words, and the never-ending space between them.

Damon glances over to Elena and Stefan, who are talking together. Bonnie stands on the outskirts, as usual. She looks quite forlorn lately. If Damon wasn't the cause, then he would be all for comforting her. But he is the source of her discontent - frankly, all vampires are. Not just him.

He likes to think that maybe he's one exception.

They're at some stupid party. He's not sure what it's for, but he followed Stefan along. He always likes being a hornet in Stefan's bonnet, and this is one way for him to do it.

He also likes seeing Bonnie, of course.

And she looks radiant, as usual.

She stands beside the snack table, non-alcoholic drink in hand. She never drinks, of course. He likes that about her. Despite her toughness, she keeps up that innocence that most people could never get right without overdoing it. A certain blonde comes to mind, and he brushes off that thought immediately. Bonnie wasn't anything like Caroline.

She wasn't like anyone, really.

Damon stalks over to where the dark haired woman stands, looking with a contempt out at the crowd. He walks over to her and quirks his lips into that peculiar smile he has, his blue eyes glinting even in the dim light.

"You look _ravishing_."

"Ravishing? You stereotype."

This causes Damon's smile to widen. He loves nothing more than a feisty woman - especially her.

"Trust me, there is nothing stereotypical about me."

"I beg to differ."

Damon moves in closer to her, smelling the aroma of the fluid that runs so quickly through her veins. Her blood has always been so sweet to him - it's been hard for him to resist. But he must, because that's what he feels he must do. Not to mention if he tried anything like that, she'd certainly make him regret it.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." He whispers, his voice like velvet.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed everyone here."

"Oh, now that's one stereotype I thought you knew I've broken."

Bonnie huffs, and turns slightly, setting her glass down on the table next to her. He places his hand next to hers, and she jerks away, as if she had been electrocuted.

"What do you want, anyway?"

He looks at her, drinks her in. Her hair is left down, done in a wavy manner, curling around her pretty features. Her eyes are bright, flashing with annoyance and some other emotion that he identifies as stubbornness. Stubborn at what, he has no clue. She wears a pretty, snug-fitting dress that stops just at the tops of her knees, flaring out at the waist. The straps hang over the tops of her shoulders, showing her collarbone and the expanse of her neck and chest.

"I would like to see if I could dance with you."

"You should know that is a dying cause, _Damon_," she spits his name as if it were venom. "So, just go off and try to get Elena away from Stefan or something."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you dance with me at least once, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie glares at him, her eyes fierce, "No."

He looks at her, cocking his head to the side like some wounded puppy.

Suddenly, she shields her eyes, "And don't use compulsion on me, either."

Damon laughs abruptly, tilting his head back in the moment. After a while, he looks down at her, and smiles gently. For a moment, Bonnie considers him almost human. "I would never use compulsion on you."

Bonnie lets her guard slip for just a moment, and that moment is enough. In that short span of time, he sees that she is just the same girl she had always been. Before her stupid grudge against vampires. He sees a girl that is scared of what she's feeling. He sees a girl that he could possibly love.

He takes her hand.

The warmth of her hand seeps through to his bones, and he smiles gently at her. She is obviously trying to weasel away, but he doesn't give. "Don't make a scene. Just go with it. I'd hate for you to miss being in the spotlight, especially looking like you do right now. You deserve to be seen." He says flippantly, waving a hand. Yes, charm was one of his strong points.

Not with her, apparently.

She glares at his stupid, overly sappy words, "How about I _just go with it_ by kneeing you in your vampiric baby-makers?"

A light, classical, slow tune is playing, and Damon smiles. "Come on, this is one of my favorites."

"And I care _because_?"

"Just one dance, Bonnie."

Something sets in her eyes. She knows that she isn't going to win this one, so she sighs, seeming to think to herself to _choose her battles_, and groans. "Fine. But once this song is over, then I'm gone."

"Fine by me."

And Damon whirls them onto the dance floor.

Bonnie is hesitant to touch him, at first. He can hear her heartbeat increase violently as he places his hands on her hips, and he knows just how uncomfortable this is for her, in a variety of ways. Her cheeks are flushed a lovely shade, and she bites her lip.

"You're supposed to put your arms around my neck," he chides playfully.

"Oh, shut up," she replies. "Just be grateful I'm doing this in the first place."

Despite her words, her spindly arms soon wind around his strong neck, finding a place there that seems just so…_right_.

Damon's lips twist into a smirk that's almost too cynical. Bonnie pretends not to notice. It's better if she pretends she doesn't notice anything - the way that they seem to fit perfectly together, the way they are gently swaying to the music, the way that she wants him closer. She wants to pretend that none of this is real, wants to wish it all away. But that can't happen, for everything she hates is staring her in the face, and she finds herself _liking_ it.

He tugs her just a bit closer to his form and she's staring at his throat, perfect and porcelain and pale. She finds herself wanting to mar it with her teeth and tongue. Her face flushes at the close proximity and her thoughts, and she growls deep in her throat.

If Damon notices her discomfort, he doesn't show it. He's content by his lonesome, in his own world.

The world he is in right now involves her _feeling _something for him. Something more than hate. It feels weak to admit it, even to himself, but it's true. And he can't really deny it any longer.

The whole area seems to be so quiet between the two of them, despite the gently playing classical music wafting around them like an airy being.

Damon closes his eyes, and lets a bit of his armor slip, "Thanks."

She feels something press gently to the crown of her forehead - his lips? She gulps heavily and closes her own eyes, inhaling shakily to keep her feelings at bay. This can't be happening. It can't.

"Sure," she scoffs. The sound of it is faint, forced, _fake._

She can't feel anything for him. She's supposed to hate him. She really is. And he's supposed to be pining for Katherine, right?

Right?

Damon holds her just a bit tighter, and imagines that he doesn't feel the catlike resistance that she's giving him right now. He is not imagining, however, when he feels her relax into his embrace just slightly moments afterward.

He knows he can't have her now. He knows he might never be able to have her. She is just as untouchable as Katherine was. But, somehow he doesn't care. Maybe, one day, her resistance will give fully, and they can finally _be_.

Until then, they dance with this moment the only thing on either of their minds.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there y'all have it! My first Vampire Diaries fanfic ever. I hope I did a good job. I'm still relatively new to this fandom and the characters and all, so I'm pretty nervous about posting this. I would really love to hear your feedback on it - reviews make for a happy, healthy author! Haha._

_Anyway, thanks so much for deciding to read this! It means a lot! _


End file.
